


Gold, Red & Blue.

by CherryVampire



Series: IL MONDO CHE VORREI | STARKER WEEK 2019. [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Peter Parker, Fluff, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Peter is 18, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Senior Year Peter Parker, Starker, Starker Week, Starker Week 2019, Tattoos, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is 40, Top Tony Stark, Underage Peter Parker, matching tattoos, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: Día 3 de la Starker Week 2019 – Prompt Day 3: Gold, red and blue.Donde el equipo del decatlón académico se da cuenta de que su capitán de equipo tiene un tatuaje de pareja y comienzan a especular quién podría tener la otra mitad.





	Gold, Red & Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Este ha sido mi prompt favorito hasta ahorita; al inicio no tenía ni idea de cómo escribirlo porque técnicamente son simplemente colores, pero al final terminé escribiendo la gran mayoría de este fic en una hoja de papel durante mi curso de verano de Álgebra Lineal, en letra super pequeña y en inglés para que ninguna de mis amigas se diera cuenta, cuando me vine a dar cuenta lo tenía casi terminado y me gustó muchísimo. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado tanto como a mí y ¡Que viva el Starker! 
> 
> ENJOY IT!

\- _¿Por qué no vamos a la piscina?_ –

\- _¡Si! –_ exclamaron todos.

\- _¿Qué dices Peter? –_

_-Un acto de rebeldía en equipo siempre es buena idea para levantar el espíritu. –_

_-Abe tiene razón. –_

Ocho pares de ojos lo miraron fijamente, expectantes. El miró a Ned, quien acababa de darle la razón a Abraham. Suspiró.

-De acuerdo. ¡Pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo! Mañana debemos de estar listos a las seis. –

El pequeño grupo de chicos explotó en alegría antes de que todos comenzaran a correr hasta sus habitaciones, dispuestos a tomar sus trajes de baño y meterse a la piscina lujosa del hotel en donde se hospedaban para las Nacionales del decatlón académico de ese año.

Peter suspiró mientras caminaba lentamente hasta su habitación.

Chicago había sido el destino final del decatlón académico ese año y Peter no podía evitar el sentirse algo melancólico… después de todo eran sus últimos nacionales. Después de que Liz se mudara a otro estado, Peter se encargó de dirigir al equipo. Chicago 2019 era el último decatlón académico para el equipo de Midtown High, todos se graduarían al final de ese semestre y serían reemplazados por el nuevo equipo que el Señor Harrington venía armando desde el inicio del año escolar… habría una ceremonia en la que estaba seguro de que al menos él y Ned iban a llorar, cediéndoles la batuta a quienes tratarían de mantener la corona invicta que el equipo senior había mantenido por cuatro años.

Pudo escuchar las risas de los demás ya dentro de la piscina mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ahora tenía dieciocho años, último año en Midtown y con un lugar en MIT esperándole para el próximo septiembre. Ya no era más el chico escuálido e insignificante que había sido en su primer año… seguía teniendo la misma altura, pero ahora era más fornido y tenía el cabello más corto.

-_¡Tardaste milenios Peter! _-gritó Sally.

Él simplemente señaló los pantalones de traje de baño que llevaba.

-Lo siento, no los encontraba. -mintió mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la alberca, metiendo simplemente las piernas.

-_ ¿Por qué no te metes de una vez Parker? Vamos no seas marica. _-exclamó Flash. Peter lo ignoró y giró el rostro hacia Ned, dispuesto a conversar con él sobre lo que fuera, ni de loco se iba a meter a la piscina, mucho menos a quitarse la camiseta blanca que llevaba.

Sus sentidos nunca le advirtieron cuando una de las manos de Flash se cerró en uno de sus tobillos, jalándolo hasta hacer que cayera dentro del agua.

_¿Puedes esquivar balas, pero no bananas? _

Las palabras de su tía May le resonaron en la cabeza, mofándose. Por muy loco que pareciera, su _hormigueo _no reconocía a Flash como peligro.

\- _¡Qué mierda Flash! _-gruñó mientras resurgía en la superficie, se limpió los ojos y caminó hasta el borde, listo para impulsarse y salir del agua.

-_ ¿Qué tienes en la espalda? _-preguntó Cindy.

_Oh mierda, mierda, mierda. _Pensó.

\- ¡Nada! –

-Peter tiene un tatuaje en la espalda. –

\- _¡¿Qué?! _-gritaron todos, pasando las miradas de Michelle a él.

\- ¡Michelle! –

\- ¿Qué? Soy una persona muy observadora… -

Peter gruñó. _Genial_.

Fueron cuestión de segundos para que todos comenzaran a alborotarse, pidiéndole que lo mostrara… e iba a decir que no, hasta que Ned le levantó la camisa mojada, haciendo que se le viera la mitad del tatuaje.

\- ¡Ned! _Dude… _-

\- ¿Qué? Es la cosa más _cool _que has hecho en toda tu vida Peter… -

Él lo miró, incrédulo. _¿Enserio Ned? _El chico rechoncho se encogió de hombros, ignorando la mirada que su amigo le dirigía.

Peter se quitó la camiseta mojada y la arrojó al piso, sentándose de nuevo en el borde de la piscina, dejando que sus compañeros miraran el tatuaje sobre su espalda.

Las expresiones que dejaban salir eran normales… vamos tenía dieciocho años y el tatuaje era… _impresionante. _Trazos haciendo semeja a brochazos de pintura en color dorado, rojo y azul cubriéndole toda la espalda…

-_“You’ll be the anchor that keeps my feet on the ground…” _-recitó Charles.

-_“Tú serás el ancla que mantiene mis pies sobre la tierra…” _-respondió Betty, traduciendo las letras grabadas en su espalda con una caligrafía bonita y elegante.

\- _¿Es un tatuaje de pareja? Penis, ¿tienes novia? _–

_Oh si tan solo supieras Flash…_

-No. -mintió de nuevo.

-_ ¡La tienes! _-chilló Cindy.

-No es asunto suyo… -

Todos volvieron a chillar.

\- _¿Cuándo te lo hiciste Peter? _-preguntó Abraham, cambiando de tema en vista de que no iba a responder más cosas sobre si tenía o no a alguien.

Peter suspiró y se giró hasta quedar frente a ellos.

-No tiene mucho. Me lo hice en mi cumpleaños… un _“regalo” _de dieciocho años. –

Más _“wow” _y _“cool” _se volvieron a escuchar.

Al final lo dejaron de molestar y volvieron a meterse a la piscina… simplemente para tratar de especular quién tenía la otra mitad de la frase sobre su espalda. Cindy votaba por que era una chica que estaba con ellos en banda, Betty le dijo que no fuera estúpida, que probablemente ni siquiera iba a Midtown. Sally sugirió que era alguien a quien había conocido en su internado en Industrias Stark… Charles preguntó que qué locura sería si resultara ser Pepper Potts.

Peter casi se echa a reír… _oh si supieran… _

Al final Abraham no estaba muy equivocado cuando sugirió como los colores parecían ser los de Iron Man, pero que el azul lo descartaba. Abraham no estaba equivocado… la otra mitad del tatuaje la tenía ni más ni menos…. Que Tony Stark; tatuado en su costado izquierdo, envolviéndolo como un abrazo.

_You’ll be the wings that keep my heart in the clouds._

Tú serás las alas que mantienen a mi corazón en las nubes.

Una sonrisa se dibujó sobre su rostro al recordar la otra parte de la frase… tatuada justo bajo el corazón de Tony.

Miró la hora sobre el reloj a prueba de agua que Tony le había obsequiado y comenzó a aplaudir, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros. Al final logró convencerlos de que habían estado en la piscina un largo rato y que era mejor volver a las habitaciones y dormir para el día siguiente.

Los demás aceptaron a regañadientes y regresaron a sus habitaciones. Peter le hizo una seña a Ned después de pasarle su camiseta mojada y volvió a salir de la habitación, teléfono en mano.

[#]

Roger Harrington caminó por los pasillos de hotel, tratando de hacer sus pasos lo más ligeros posibles, después de todo eran las dos de la mañana y estaba haciendo la misma ronda de todos los años, checando que ninguno de sus alumnos estuviera fuera de sus habitaciones en alguna fiesta o algo parecido… nunca había sucedido, pero… era mejor prevenir.

Estaba por girar en una esquina cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar. Era la voz de su capitán… Peter Parker. Estaba por echar hacia delante, dispuesto a reprenderlo por seguir despierto tan tarde, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, después de todo no quería asustar al chico y hacer que gritara o algo que despertara a los demás, así que simplemente se asomó ligeramente.

Allí, recargado sobre la barandilla que daba al jardín en la planta baja, estaba Peter, hablando por teléfono… pies descalzos, pantalones de pijama y el torso descubierto… un enorme tatuaje cubriéndole toda la espalda.

Roger casi sufre un ataque cardiaco. _¡Peter!, ¡Con un tatuaje! _

¿Acaso el chico estaba loco? Tenía dieciocho años por el amor de Dios. Peter no parecía esa clase de chico, ¿acaso estaba metido en algo más?, ¿una pandilla? No. Peter no era de esos. El chico iba a graduarse con la excelencia académica y gracias a Dios una de las mejores universidades ya había peleado por él. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco… ¿Qué demonios hacía hablando por teléfono a las dos de la mañana? ¡Y fuera de su habitación! Claramente era algo que no quería que nadie más escuchara. ¿Acaso planeaba escaparse como en Washington? ¿Con quién demonios hablaba? ¿Estaba fumando?

-_ ¿De verdad Señor Stark? _–

_Ah, entonces estaba hablando con Tony Stark. _Se dijo a sí mismo mientras dejaba de tratar de encontrar algún cigarrillo entre sus dedos o en su bolsillo. _¿Pero por qué en la mitad de la noche?_

-_Sí, volveremos mañana, al fin… ¡No!... Sí, claro que estoy feliz, pero… te extraño Tony… _-

_¿Qué mierda?_

-_Sí… _-suspiró. -_Ellos descubrieron sobre el tatuaje, pero era simplemente cuestión de tiempo, de hecho… sí, nada grande… _-se rió.

-_Imagina si ellos supieran que es sobre nosotros… Oh! ¿Estás haciéndote el tonto ahora eh?... ¿Puedo recordarte cómo follaste a tu novio de dieciocho años hasta el olvido el día antes de que viajara aquí? – _Se volvió a reír.

-_Claro que te acuerdas… _\- Sonrió, ampliamente. -_Debería de regresar, estamos volviendo mañana temprano, debemos atrapar ese vuelo a las ocho de la mañana… _\- Hubo una pausa.

-_De verdad. No puedo esperar para volver a casa… Realmente te extraño. Sí, debería… Yo también te amo Tony… Adios. _– luego se giró.

\- ¡Señor Harrington! –

\- _¡¿Es ese un tatuaje en tu espalda?!_ –

\- _¡¿Estás saliendo con Tony Stark?! ¡Peter, tiene como cuarenta!_ -chilló Roger.

-Tengo dieciocho años Señor Harrington y con todo respeto… mi vida amorosa personal no es asunto suyo. –

\- _¡Tienes un tatuaje y estás teniendo sexo con alguien _veintidós años mayor_ que tú! Peter… ¿qué está pasando?, ¿estás bien?, ¿te está haciendo daño?_ –

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¡No! Enserio Señor Harrington… _usted realmente no tiene idea_… un tatuaje y salir con Tony realmente no es nada… -

-_Debo de informarle a tu tía… _-

Peter se rió.

-Inténtelo… a ella no le interesa… y realmente no puede hacer nada al respecto, por cierto. Estoy por encima de la edad de consentimiento y sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo… de verdad… está bien. –

Y así se giró, dispuesto a entrar de nuevo a su habitación… dando por acabada aquella conversación.

Roger simplemente suspiró. Él no firmó para estas cosas…

[#]

A la mañana siguiente, el vuelo proveniente de Chicago aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, dos horas con quince minutos después exactamente.

Roger ya había instruido a todos sus alumnos que esperaran pacientemente en la sala hasta que sus familiares llegaran por ellos.

Peter se había sentado sobre la maleta azul cielo con ruedas que había llevado a Chicago mientras escribía rápidamente en ese teléfono que Roger todavía estaba seguro que no estaba en el mercado.

Minutos después, mientras Roger conversaba con los padres de Betty Brant, pudo ver por el rabillo como Peter se levantaba de la maleta, abrazando a Ned con fuerza antes de despegarse y levantar el asa, jalando la maleta hacia la salida.

Estaba a punto de decirle que a dónde se iba… el chico técnicamente se tiró a los brazos de otro hombre… le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de que ese hombre era Tony Stark… con ropa deportiva y una gorra negra, tenía que admitir que jamás hubiera sabido que era él si no hubieran tenido aquella conversación la noche anterior.

Stark tomó la maleta de Peter y se quitó los lentes por un momento, murmurándole algo al chico, haciéndolo reír ligeramente… _luego rodeó su cintura con un brazo y miró a ambos lados rápidamente… _

_Stark bajó el mentón y conectó sus labios con los de Peter, quien tuvo que ponerse de puntitas…_

El profesor casi sufre un colapso… allí, a unos cuantos metros de él, estaba su mejor estudiante, besándose con un hombre veintidós años mayor que él… _¡Besándose con Tony Stark! _

_Luego de eso comenzó a notar cosas…_

Cosas como: Tony Stark dejando y recogiendo a Peter de la escuela; cómo Peter llegaba con una pequeña maleta todos los viernes y regresaba con ella los lunes; a Ned preguntándole a Peter si iba a ir a la fiesta de Abraham y él contestándole que iba a mover sus cosas al complejo ese fin de semana.

_El día de la graduación… _justo cuando está tendiéndole el diploma al mejor alumno de la generación del 2019, es que lo notó… sus ojos no pudieron evitar el centrarse en esa parte de piel sobre el cuello de Peter Parker…

_Es otro tatuaje… _esta vez es un pequeño _arc reactor _en forma de araña… los colores dorado, rojo y azul contrastando con la pálida piel de su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja y arriba de su yugular…

A Peter no le importa que todo Midtown lo esté mirando cuando Tony lo toma entre sus brazos y lo besa en los labios… No le importa porque han pasado demasiadas mierdas juntos… y al fin puede ser feliz junto al hombre que ama…

A Peter no le importa que la gente los esté mirando y la prensa esté tomando fotografías de cómo Tony Stark se besuquea con el chico que tiene tres años diciendo que es su asistente e interno personal… a Peter no le importa… hasta que Pepper comienza a gritarles, instándolos para que se tomen fotografías con la cámara profesional que trae.

\- _“Tú serás el ancla que mantiene mis pies sobre la tierra…” _– susurró Peter contra los labios de Tony…

\- “_Tú serás las alas que mantienen a mi corazón en las nubes.” – _respondió Anthony en un susurro, mirando a Peter a los ojos.

El sonido del obturador se escuchó, justo a tiempo para capturar el momento en donde ambos se besaban, ambos pares de manos sosteniendo la tela que cubría los trazos de tinta _dorada, roja y azul._


End file.
